tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Looking Glass Breaks
Log Title: The Looking Glass Breaks thumb|Scarlett Characters: Scarlett, General Flint, Ebony, Airborne, SG-Slickspin, Doc Greer, Duke, Ace, Wraith, Mel, D, Sephie Beller Location: SG Pit, Universe Prime SW US Date: April 19, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass Summary: Ebony Returns to the SG world, Scarlett's Cover is broken in the SG-Pit, General Flint is killed, Scarlett is rescued! LOG BEGINS: LOCATION: SG SouthWestern US SG-Joes Ebony says, "Flint, Ebony. Come in." SG-Joes Ebony says, "Sorry I've been gone so long... Lowdown and Deadline have inflitrated the otherside's Pit. We are gathering Inteligence as we speak, but my plans require Tripwire. Is he available?" Outside, Airborne edges his way back to the portal, preparing an attempt to get through with Scarlett's data drive of information. SG-Joes General Flint says, "You've been gone? When we have a problem. 'Ebony' reported back days ago. Get back here immediately." Ebony flies the Night Boomer through the Portal, on full Afterburners. It is only feet off the ground as it comes through, machine gun bullets trailing after it, as the other side Joes try to blast it out of the... Low sky. The Night Boomer immediately turns for the Pit. SG-Joes General Flint says, "I want base security on full alert! We have an infiltrator disguised as Ebony! Apprehend at once!" SG-Joes Ebony says, "Copy.... This is where the bitch went. She came here. She's ALMOST as deadly as I am..." Outside, Airborne ducks as the Night Boomer blasts by overhead. SG-Joes Ebony says, "Her name is Scarlett... She's a decent fighter, but put any thing innocent in jeapordy, and she'll fold." SG-Joes Ebony says, "ETA, 10 minutes. If nothing slows me down." LOCATION: SG PIT Scarlett is sitting at a console, monitoring Intelligence, and not so incidently, the radio. She frowns, and mutters, "Damn." She reaches for her radio ear bug, and transmits two words... softly. General Flint steps into the command center, pistol drawn. He immediately aims it at Scarlett's head, and stops out of immediate katana range. "You're made, 'Ebony.'" He mutters into his hands-free radio. SG-Joes General Flint says, "Have Scarlett at gunpoint in the command center, but I may need backup." Scarlett looks at Flint, and frowns, "Made? Really? Just because some bitch from the other universe claims to be me?" She stands up, hands held up in front of her, not reaching for a weapon... even if the quick release sheath for her miniture pistol and her shurikens are always only a wrist flick away from giving her a weapon. General Flint says, "I'd had my suspicions about you already, Scarlett. Move and I put a bullet in your head. Even you can't outrun a high-speed slug." Scarlett just glares at Flint, "I'm not Scarlett." Her left wrist flicks, and instantly a pistol appears in her hand, aimed at Flint, "Mexican Standoff, General. I've wanted your job for awhile. Maybe Clayton'll give it to me after you are dead." She is still trying to maintain her cover. She doesn't flinch at the gun, Ebony is not afraid of death... Neither is Scarlett, not really. She is just afraid of dying in a useless cause. General Flint squeezes the trigger and fires, figuring either way it's better to shoot first and ask questions later. >> General Flint strikes Scarlett with M9 . << Scarlett sees the trigger finger move, and tries to get out of the way by diving sideways. She's not very effective. By moving, her shoulder is now in the way of the bullet, and blood flows from the through and through bullet wound. As she dives behind the console, she fires back at Flint, and rolls as she hits the ground. >> Scarlett strikes General Flint with M9 . << General Flint charges as soon as he fires, leaping up on the console Scarlett is hiding behind, grunting as he's struck by Scarlett's returnfire. He leaps down at her behind the console, trying to drive his boot into her skull before she can get away. >> General Flint strikes Scarlett with Kick. << Scarlett pulls her knife with her injured arm, as soon as she rolls, and as she comes up, her gun hand is kicked and the gun goes flying. "Dammit Dash, Courtney not blowing you enough?" She thrusts the knife forward, aiming for the gut, "Life sucks...." >> Scarlett strikes General Flint with Knife. << General Flint grunts again as Scarlett's knife slashes through his armor, drawing blood. "If you're really Ebony," he grits through his teeth, "Give up quietly and we'll establish your identity." Not waiting for an answer, he lashes forward with a clenched fist. >> General Flint strikes Scarlett with Jab. << "And let you kill me?" Is her response, as she is punched, hard. Her knife falls from her fingers, and she sweeps her left foot up and around in a roundhouse kick. "I don't think so Flint. Besides... I kill you, and Clayton will give me your Job." She mutters something.... >> Scarlett strikes General Flint with Kick. << General Flint's feet are swept from under him, and he hits his head on the console, hard. "That's why I'm taking you down by force either way," he grunts, curling into a ball and throwing himself bodily at her before she has a chance to fully recover. >> General Flint tries to ram Scarlett but misses. << Scarlett sidesteps the Juggernaut-like strike from Flint, and has a chance to reach behind her and draw her Katana. She smiles, and steps after the General, not caring that his back may be to her, when he tried to shoot her in the head, he lost all chance of an honorable fight. She slices the Katana at him. >> Scarlett strikes General Flint with Slice. << General Flint aarghs as he's slashed across the back with the katana's blade. Whirling around, he tries desperately to KO her with the pistol still in his hand. >> General Flint strikes Scarlett with Pistol Whip. << >> Scarlett temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Scarlett goes to one knee, and shakes her head, trying to clear it, after the pistol strikes her across the temple. She is leaning on her sword. General Flint says, "If it's you, Ebony, stay down. I don't want to kill a useful asset." Again without waiting for a response, Flint lashes his boot at her injured head. >> General Flint strikes Scarlett with Roundhouse. << Scarlett is knocked to the ground, and falls to the ground, on her back. "Go to hell Flint." She pulls her Crossbow from her leg holster, it is preloaded, and she fires a bolt at Flint. "You want me to stay down, even after you attack me?" >> Scarlett strikes General Flint with Power Crossbow . << General Flint says, "Yes, actually, but if I have to put you down like a dog, I will. Even if you are Ebony, that's one less person gunning for my job. Clay will understand." He stands over her and fires down at her with his pistol, center-mass >> General Flint misses Scarlett with M9 . << Scarlett rolls away from the shot, and jumps to her feet, bringing her fist up, in a vicious uppercut. "No he won't..." >> Scarlett strikes General Flint with Punch. << Blood spurts from Flint's face as he's viciously uppercut. He staggers backward, ending up against the wall. "He will if I'm the only one left to tell the tale." Pulling a grenade from his belt, he lobs it at Scarlett, and then dives behind a console. >> General Flint strikes Scarlett with Grenade . << Scarlett dives for a console herself, but is hit by shrapnel from the blast. She lets out a soft groan, but runs for the console Flint took cover behind, and slices her Katana at Flint again, as soon as she clears it. >> Scarlett strikes General Flint with Katana. << General Flint is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. General Flint stands to look, expecting to see agent chunks, not a still-breathing infiltrator. Unable to react in time, Flint is slashed again by the katana, falling to the ground and bleeding out rapidly. Without rapid medical attention, he'll die. Ebony comes running into the Command Center, just in time to see Scarlett cut down Flint, "You bitch!" She draws a pistol, and fires at Scarlett, all in one motion. >> Ebony misses Scarlett with M9 . << Scarlett turns, as Ebony comes in, and frowns. Just what she needs. She looks around, and smiles. She sees a Ventilation shaft. She backs towards it, and throws a Shurken at Ebony, "Go to hell woman." Hopefully it will distract Ebony, and she'll be able to pull a Snake-Eyes. >> Scarlett misses Ebony with Shuriken. << Ebony frowns, as Scarlett backs away. Something is up, but she doesn't notice, just yet, what. She holsters the pistol, and reaches for her knife, which she flings at Red. >> Ebony misses Scarlett with Knife. << Scarlett pulls off the ventilation shaft cover, and dives into it. "Good luck tracking me!" >> Scarlett retreats from the area, leaving herself open to General Flint, and Ebony. << Ebony sighs as Scarlett dives into the Ventilation shaft. She rushes foreward and kicks out at Scarlett. >> Ebony strikes Scarlett with Kick. << Scarlett is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Ebony pulls Scarlett out of the Ventilation shaft, and drops her body to the ground. What a cap in her feather. She stop the Infiltrator from escaping. She moves over to Flint, and kneels down, looking at him. "General?" she asks, checking to see if he is alive, or if he bled out, yet. General Flint is still alive, but not for long. Scarlett groans as she is dropped on the floor. Ebony shrugs slightly, and reaches for her radio, "Medic." She says softly into it. If no one shows, she did at least try... sort of. General Flint lays on the deck of the command center. Scarlett lays next to a Ventilation Shaft, with the cover removed, bleeding. Ebony stands over Flint, trying to decide if she should shoot him in the head or not. Guards outside the Pit start radioing frantically about a high-speed vehicle heading straight for the Pit's secret location. Ebony snaps out orders, for the Automated Defenses to stop that vehicle. Airborne is in Slickspin's passenger seat, ducking as Slickspin speeds past the guards' gunfire. The roar of a very loud engine can be heard, approaching across the desert. High-speed fall's a bit short of the truth, as the car is traveling well in excess of 200 mph. The white Firebird tears down the backroads, clearly not concerned with anything in its way. (It is the desert, after all...) The Automated Defenses start to fire on Slickspin, but none are able to lock on. They are meant to hit tanks, or other slower moving ground targets, after all. Ebony kicks Flint, softly, in the shoulder, "Wake up, Flint." Greenshirts fire with rifles, but are equally ineffective. General Flint bleeds faster. Airborne hunkers down beneath the edge of the car window, just in case. He keys his encrypted radio again. "Shana, come in. Shana!" Scarlett can't respond, at the moment. She is doing her best impression of Duke. SG-Slickspin is equipped with some considerable armor, yet still moves like lightning across the desert. The main gate comes quickly into view, and Slickspin's voice comes over the inside of the car, "Hang on..." There's a scream beneath the hood as boosters kick in, doubling the vehicle's speed. The hood suddenly splits in two and a ten-foot-long pointed shaft of metal extends outward, piercing through the gate and disrupting its integrity, allowing his reinforced front end to tear through what's left. Ebony finally decides it has been long enough. She draws her pistol, and levels it at Flint's head. She stares down at him, not really reconsidering, but she mumbles something, under her breath. A Soft prayer, all that is left of her religious upbringing. SG-Joes Doc Greer says, "Medical here. You call for a doctor?" Greenshifts scatter like bowling pins, allowing Slickspin to drive directly into the base. SG-Joes Doc Greer says, "Anyone worth motoring for? Getting reports of injured Greenshirts at the front gate." SG-Joes Ebony says, "Better get here quick. General Flint's dying." *SMASH* The vehicle plows through the corner of a guard tower that made the mistake of being in his way. He has to throttle down significantly to navigate the roads, but building with the communications equipment up top seems a safe bet. And the wall on the side of it doesn't pose much of an obstacle, either. Ebony finally stops praying, and fires two bullets into Flint's head. General Flint is kilt. SG-Joes Ebony says, "Cancel that. Flint is dead..." Ooooooooooh Danny Booooooooy, the piiiipes, the piiiipes are caaaaa-aaaaaaa-lliiiiiinnnnng.... Airborne says, "Most of the command structure are underground. According the Scarlett, the entrance to the bunker is... there!" Airborne sits up far enough to point. Ebony turns to the sounds of something coming through the base. She frowns, and calls on her radio. SG-Joes Ebony says, "Joes. Flint is Dead. General Ho is now in Command of the Team. Until The President makes it Official.... However, something is going on, and Ho is not available. ALL FORCES TO THE COMMAND CENTER!" Airborne draws his pistol. SG-Slickspin growls quietly. He was really hoping he wouldn't have to do this, but... he shouts over his internal speakers, "Hang on tight!" The vehicle's rear suddenly swings out from behind, one set of breaks screeching. The Firebird, as it comes perpendicular with the path, flips over one side. And as the opposite end of the car comes over, it splits apart... The '74 Firebird unfolds and stands up into Slickspin. ...coming out of the transformation holding Airborne in his shielded hand. SG-Joes Doc Greer says, "That include medical? I got wounded pouring down here in drove." Ebony draws her crossbow, and prepares to defend the Pit. Airborne curses in Navajo, and holds in tight as his ride transforms. SG-Joes Ebony says, "Better stay where you are Greer... We'll need the Infirmary running at full strength." Airborne opens his eyes as the transformation stops, and scans around, trying to get a feel for the situation. "We have to find Scarlett, and then get out of here, fast!" SG-Joes Doc Greer says, "Roger. I'll patch up the ones worth saving. Too bad for Flint." Scarlett lies on the far side of the Command Center. Ebony is between the Door and Scarlett, she has her Crossbow out, loaded, and pointed at the entrance from the Motor Pool. Anyone coming through that door will have to get by her. Airborne crouches in Slickspin's hand, pistol out and ready to defend his ride, if necessary. SG-Slickspin sets Airborne down, keeping him behind the shield as he reaches onto his back. He draws a large sword from a concealed sheath, eying the side of the building. He makes a quick visual sweep to make sure nobody's going to take a shot at Airborne, then stands up and charges the side of the command center, swiping with his sword to weaken the structure and barreling through the wall, shield first. Airborne follows Slickspin down into the command center, pistol out to defend against Greenshifts coming in from the rear. Ebony just waits... Although, the big sword slashes make her slightly nervous. Airborne fires a few warning shots, keeping the Greenshirts at bay for now. Airborne frowns, knowing he doesn't have enough ammo to hold them off for long, and hopes his Decepticon partner will intimidate them too much to attack en masse. SG-Slickspin pauses just inside the building, having to duck a little bit. He looks down at Airborne, do you know where she is?" He looks out through the hole as the Greenshirts start taking up positions. He sheaths his sword, reaching down to a hip-holster and drawing an oversized handgun. He launches a spray of eight-inch spikes outward, aiming to frighten the Greenshirts. Ebony frowns, as the hole forms. As soon as something comes through that hole... they will get a nasty surprise.... SG-Slickspin shifts his aim, firing a few shots to weaken the wall further before taking his shield and smashing through it. Airborne's dark eyes widen at the power of the Decepticon. Ebony brings up her Crossbow, and fires a shot at the newly opened hole in the wall. Hopefully she hits someone important... >> Ebony strikes SG-Slickspin with Cold-Bolt . << Airborne steps in behind Slickspin, preparing to check the computers, if necessary, to see if Scarlett's being held. SG-Slickspin feels something sharp and cold stick into his shield arm, a chill spreading through his fuel lines. His optics flicker slightly as they rest on Ebony, and he spots the inert form of Scarlett off to the side. A scowl crosses his face as he moves forward, leveling the nailgun at the dark Joe, "Get back." GAME: Airborne PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Airborne slips into the room behind Slickspin, pistol raised. He looks at the blasted consoles, frowning as he loses hope to find any information that way. Then he spots Scarlett herself laying prone on the floor (not very far from an obviously-dead Flint). Airborne's Native-tan skin gets ashen. He aims his pistol at Ebony, but his eyes drift back to the other-Ebony on the floor. "Keep her back! I'll retrieve Scarlett!" Ebony doesn't step back, "You are in my own base! Leave now." She loads another bolt in her crossbow, but also draws her pistol and fires it at the Decepticon. >> Ebony misses SG-Slickspin with M9 . << Airborne ducks as Ebony fires at Slickspin, and then makes a break for it, trying to zigzag past Ebony and make it to Scarlett's side. SG-Slickspin shakes his head, "Don't say I didn't warn you." He adjusts his grip on his nailgun, firing out a projectile from an underslung launcher. It's not as powerful as the three-pound nails, but in Ebony's case, it's intended to pin her to the floor. >> SG-Slickspin misses Ebony with Staple. << Airborne jumps slightly as Slickspin fires his powerful nailgun. However, that doesn't stop him from trying to use the distraction to get to Scarlett's side. GAME: Ebony PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Ebony stands her ground, the staples missing her, but only just. She notices Airborne, and she moves to cut him off, still firing at Slickspin. If only because he is so fricking big. >> Ebony strikes SG-Slickspin with M9 . << Airborne erks as he's nearly intercepted, trying to jig past Ebony as she fires at his friend. >> Airborne fails his generic combat roll against Ebony. << SG-Slickspin is dented by the gunfire. He moves toward Ebony, "I don't think so..." A loud clang echoes through the command center as Slickspin's shield comes down between Ebony and Scarlett. His nailgun slips back into its sheath as he reaches to grab Scarlett, himself. Scarlett continues to lay quietly. She only has a few really visibile wounds, a Gun Shot to the shoulder, some grenade shrapnel to the legs, and some obvious brussing to the temple, cheek, and what looks like a boot pring to the back. Damn Ebony and her high heeled boots and a lack of clothing. Shows off the marks well.... and the boot print also shows a puncture... Stilletto heel, full force to the back, enough to make her pass out. She is limp as Slickspin reaches for her. Ebony is not distracted by Airborne, she just smiles at him, spins into a roundhouse kick, and tries to knock him into next week.... >> Ebony strikes Airborne with Kick. << Airborne is kicked into the wall. He rebounds off the wall and hits the ground. SG-Slickspin scoops Scarlett up, stepping back, "Time to go!" He transforms around the unconscious Joe, settling onto all four wheels with his driver-side door open. Rubber squeals against the floor as he backs up, rear end smashing through the wall. He stops on a dime, the open door positioned to shield Airborne, "Get in!" Slickspin collapses down into a '74 Firebird. Ebony yells out, "NO!" She brings up her crossbow, and aims for the wheels of Slickspin, "You are not taking my prisoner!" She fires! >> Ebony strikes SG-Slickspin with Power Crossbow . << Scarlett is suddenly, inside the car she wanted to drive. Poor woman. She wanted this car when she was younger, and her one chance to be in it, and she is pretending to be Duke.... Where's Lt Falcon when we need him?! Airborne jumps into the car, holding on for dear life. SG-Slickspin needs durable wheels to withstand the speeds he can travel. Not to mention all the metal intermeshed throughout it, allowing for the hooks that grip into flat surfaces and provide traction. The crossbow punctures the tire, but doesn't burst it. The driver-side door shuts as Airborne dives in, and the car lurches toward the entrance it made previously. Ebony curses, worse than any sailor ever has... it is bad enough to blister paint! She doesn't even bother to fire any more weapons after the car.... What's the point? What she did to the car, would have destroyed many tanks. The Decepticon races for the portal.... LOCATION: SOUTHWEST UNITED STATES (UNIVERSE PRIME) Mel shrugs. "Guess so. I don't reveal my sources, and if you can't handle that, you're not someone with whom I'd want to do business anyway." V-22 Osprey #1538> Duke waits in an Osprey just outside the rift. Wraith's Nighthawk F-117A #406 flies through the rift than pulls up gaining altitude and clearing the rigt area. D's smile broadens. "I see. Did it ever occur to you that belaying the inevitable background research might cause your sources more discomfort? I mean, I bet since you're a reporter, you're registered in at least half a dozen databases, credited with countless pieces of work. A few questions to the right people in the right heirarchies can reveal... quite a bit." Without any warning, a white 1974 Firebird suddenly lunges through the rift, practically airborne... which is appropriate, since Airborne happens to be one of his passengers. Given D's point of view somewhat down the hill and looking at Mel, she's noticing all the new activity in the rift. Mel might be missing it, since the reporter is facing D, and all of it is going on behind her! ...and D's not making mention of this, either. There's a reason she's good at what she does. "But anyway, I'll leave you to your... birdwatching." The Joe team on this side of the portal bring up their weapons. Car normally means Autobot. Autobot on the other side means evil. They prepare to fire. Mel frowns. "You can dig up whatever you want. I'm not just handing over my sources, and attempting to ..." She turns as the jet passes through the rift, in time to see the car power through. SG-Slickspin slides to a halt, kicking up a sizable dust cloud. He speaks inwardly, "I hope these are friends of yours..." Mel brings her camera up quickly to grab pictures of the standoff. Sephie Beller blinks at all the activity going on, wide-eyed, staying quiet. The Blonde waits by with folded arms. In the meantime, D's eyes flick over to the little vulnerable iPAD just... laying about so helplessly. It doesn't take more than a thought for the covert cyberkinetic - to completely erase the hard disk of Mel's personal files. D casually waits for the photographer to stop snapping pictures in the interim. The Joes stand down at the Radio message, but only just a little. Their weapons are pointed Skyward... Twin speakers from V-22 Osprey #1538 boom, "You heard him Joes. Stand down." Scarlett bleeds all over Slickspin's upholstery. Wraith's Nighthawk F-117A #406 orbits the area. Oh, iPad, traitorous device. All of poor Mel's recent work ticks away by the second, writing over each document sector with a 0, twelve times. D remains innocent in all of this, too. Now the Cyberpath's eyes turn to the digital camera, and the same fate awaits all those pictures that Mel had taken. Chomp, chomp, chomp go the data bits. Mel may notice an ever decreasing picture count on her camera display, or an ever increasing read of available space on the SD card - if she's quick of eye. V-22 Osprey #1538> Duke lands again, and Duke emerges Airborne pops open Slickspin's door, and calls out, "Scarlett's hurt! Get a stretcher!" V-22 Osprey #1538> At Airborne's words, Duke ducks back into the Osprey, re-emerging a moment later with a stretcher and medical bag. Airborne waits anxiously beside the idling Decepticon, not wanting to move Scarlett until medical staff arrives GAME: Mel PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Mel FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. Ace's Tigerhawk zips out of the rift a few seconds after the car, looping around again overhead. Mel frowns as she notices something odd about her remaining-picture count, but being too focused on the activity at the rift, she ignores it for now, moving closer past the weird blonde woman. V-22 Osprey #1538> Duke orders a medteam to join him at the car, and watches anxiously as they extract Scarlett's limp and scantily-clad body. Sephie Beller keeps blinking at all the things going on, looking to Ravage. "Wonder how we can get to see more of this place..." She hmms just a little bit, and scratches her head. Rather, away. She moved back down the hill the way she came. D continues her quiet observation of Mel, and her dirty, underhanded tactic of coersion. Ahem. Airborne sees Duke's look, and confirms, "It's Scarlett alright." V-22 Osprey #1538> Duke nods. "Let's get her back to base. Quickly." Airborne nods. "Her cover was blown, but Slickspin helped rescue her, and I got the data she grabbed from the other Pit's mainframe." Mel ignores D and moves as close as she can, taking long-range photos of the action with her zoom lens. Scarlett doesn't really look like Scarlett, except for the slightest trace of Red Hair at the roots of her hair. There is a Bullet hole in her shoulder, a through and through, multiple Grenade shrapnel wounds in her legs. Her temple has a large bruise, in the shape ot the barrel of a pistol, forming on it. There are other bruises on her body, including what appears to be a nasty boot print on her back, including a stilleto heel stab wound... Ace's Tigerhawk circles overhead, weapons ready in case anyone else approaches the scene by air or land. Mel doesn't even register the Nighthawk, but gets a few good pictures of Ace's Tigerhawk and the medical team extracting Scarlett from the Decepticon. V-22 Osprey #1538> Duke says, "Load her into the Osprey! I'll fly her back to the Pit myself." Airborne says, "I'm coming with. I want to see her back in one piece. Then I'll go back through and retrieve the rest of her team." GAME: Mel PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. D remains where she's at, arms folded. All the activity beyond is of some interest, but she's 'seeing' the pictures as they're taken, just before the images are deleted. GAME: Mel PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Scarlett FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Above Average difficulty. V-22 Osprey #1538> Duke heads back into the Osprey, and warms it up to take off as soon as Scarlett is secured. Scarlett is loaded into the Osprey. No more bleeding on the Decepticon. Outside, Mel takes a few more pictures, frowning at the picture count and hoping it's just a glitch. She takes a few more of the Decepticon as he speeds off to points unknown. Outside, Ace's Tigerhawk> Ace takes his craft higher, to monitor from the skies. Airborne straps in behind the medteam, watching Scarlett with concern. Outside, If only! The evil technology gremlins have done their dirty deeds, while D is simply the observer in this mess. Poor Mel - if D had a heart, she might feel bad for the girl. Duke waits until he's sure Scarlett and the medical crew are secure, and then takes off, heading back to base. Scarlett is secure. She's not going anywhere. She even has an Airborne watching out for her, too. Airborne frowns, holding on as Duke brings the Osprey up gently, and turns to head back to the Pit. Outside, Mel takes a few more shots as the Osprey takes off. The Osprey is flown to the Pit LOCATION: THE PIT (UNIVERSE PRIME) Airborne mutters to Scarlett, "Hold on, Scarlett. We're almost home." The Osprey lands, and Scarlett is taken to Medical, where the Doctors begin to patch her up. LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass